1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a scan driver and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device applies an enable-level scan signal to a plurality of scan lines and applies a data signal that corresponds to the enable-level scan line to a plurality of data line in order to display an image.
A scan driver can include a plurality of stages for outputting the enable-level scan signal. The stages can be sequentially arranged, and an enable-level scan signal output by one stage can be applied as an input signal to another stage.
Each stage outputs the scan signal according to receiving of a plurality of input signals, and includes a plurality of transistors and capacitors.